The Perfect Gift
by sayan-P
Summary: Dar un regalo es demasiado trabajo, ¿quién querría realizar todo ese esfuerzo?. Pero hay personas y momentos que sin duda lo valen. YohxAnna


DISCLAIMER: nada de lo que tengo lo poseo, a excepción de mi imaginación, mis opiniones y mis fics, de resto... ¡soy pobre!, ¡No me demanden que yo sólo pido prestado!, ni los personajes de mis fics me pertenecen... ;.;

---** THE PERFECT GIFT ---**

No es fácil dar un regalo.

Jamás lo he hecho. Es decir, dar un regalo como Kami manda. Es cierto que muchas personas cumplen años a mi alrededor pero por una cosa u otra jamás me he visto en la más mínima necesidad de comprar un regalo para ellas.

Pero ésta vez no lo puedo pasar por alto...

Porque es su cumpleaños.

La verdad es que nunca antes se me había ocurrido pensar en un cumpleaños como una fecha realmente digna de ser tomada en cuenta como especial. Es decir, te tienes que tomar muchas molestias en hacerla, no descansas ni un minuto y cuando llega la hora de la verdad ya tienes ganas es de que acabe.

Eso no es vida.

Pero de un tiempo para acá... he comenzado a contemplar con algo de curiosidad eso del cumpleaños.

Y es que es SU cumpleaños

Pero es que también últimamente es una persona que la he visto, como diría Manta, bajo 'una nueva luz', o algo por el estilo.

...

_Yoh tragó, pero al parecer sus nervios se habían acumulado en su garganta y no querían saber nada de nada, suspiró y entró en la casa. Como lo suponía Anna estaba allí._

_Ella siempre estaba allí cuando él regresaba de entrenar._

_Yoh se descalzó en la entrada y con el mayor sigilo avanzó por los pasillos hasta quedar justo frente a la puerta de entrada de la sala._

...

Es cierto que ella puede parecer como una persona cruel, despiadada, sin sentimientos, fría, gritona e insoportable. No lo voy a saber yo. Pero también tiene sus partes buenas.

Siempre que quiero estar con alguien, ella está allí... creo que también es por eso que Manta llama 'la fuerza de la costumbre', pero al fin y al cabo Anna siempre estará allí, pase lo que pase.

Siempre que no tengo nada que hacer ella... bueno, ella me hace entrenar lo cual supongo que debe tener sus puntos buenos y que lo debe hacer por mi bien, aunque a veces no estoy muy seguro de ello.

Como ven, estos años de vivir con ella me dieron aún más base para seguir pensando como el día en que la conocí... lo que también ha hecho este tiempo de convivencia es aumentar mi precaución y mi prudencia.

Pero parece que conocerla como la conozco no es suficiente para conseguirle un buen regalo.

Empezando porque soy pésimo para elegir uno...

Cuando me desesperé y le pregunté a Manta ayer por la tarde me dijo tan sólo: 'busca algo que te haga pensar en ella'...

Pero no creo que a ella le haga gracia que le compre un kit de hacer ejercicios.

No, más bien a mí no me haría ninguna gracia.

...

_"Anna yo..." comenzó a practicar Yoh en un susurro lo que iba a decir cuando, de pronto, la puerta que se hallaba delante de su persona, se abrió de golpe para dejarlo cara a cara con Anna_

_"¿Qué quieres?"_

_"¡ Anna!... eto, verás, esto... yo..." comenzó a atropellar las palabras Yoh mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus manos. Anna lo miró de forma inquisitoria de arriba a abajo_

_"¿ Ya terminaste de entrenar?"_

_"Eh... sí"_

_"¿ Y se puede saber qué hiciste después de eso?" le preguntó mirando de reojo la multitud de raspones que Yoh exhibía en sus brazos y mejillas y los variados cortes que adornaban su mono de entrenamiento antes de dar la vuelta y sentarse nuevamente en el suelo, frente al televisor._

_"Ah... esto, verás yo... estaba buscando algo y... bueno, me fue un poco... difícil llegar hasta él" dijo mientras sonreía y colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza_

_"¿ Y qué estabas buscando?"_

...

Lo que pasa es que Manta es muy profundo. Eso le pasa por andar estudiando demasiado. Las cosas sencillas son mejores.

Y entonces lo entendí. Me tardé toda la noche de ayer y toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de hoy... pero lo que importa es que lo entendí.

Creo que fue una de esas cosas que 'sabes lo que es cuando las ves'.

...

_" Estaba buscando tu regalo de cumpleaños" le respondió Yoh como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Anna se volteó y lo miró con la expresión más impasiva que podía poner ante tal respuesta de parte de su prometido y luego se volteó para verlo._

_A decir verdad ni siquiera se recordaba que hoy fuese su cumpleaños._

_" ¿Y...?" preguntó la chica mirándolo suspicazmente, vaya a saber lo que se le habría ocurrido a Yoh darle para encontrarse en ése estado... para algo le había mandado a entrenar._

_" Bueno... " Yoh la miró y apretó con más fuerza lo que llevaba en sus manos, detrás de su espalda. Ahora que veía a la que recibiría el regalo enfrente suyo le parecía que lo que había decidido era tonto, pero no había marcha atrás._

_Lentamente extendió los brazos y le reveló a Anna una rosa de color rojo que tenía en las manos donde se veían rasguños más numerosos._

_"Tanjyoobi omeretoo, Anna"_

_Anna, sorprendida pero tratando de mantener su expresión igual de neutral, tomó la rosa con cuidado y observó a Yoh._

_"¿En qué clase de floristería la compraste?" le preguntó por fin Anna, pregunta que, según pensó inmediatamente, sonaba completamente estúpida._

_"Bueno, verás... es que mientras entrenaba me recordé que un poco más adentro del parque hay un rosal silvestre que una vez vi por allí mientras hablaba con Manta y... bueno, tuve que atravesar medio bosque para encontrar esa porque estaba en todo el centro... no fue fácil, pero era la que más me recordaba de ti" respondió el chico._

...

Y es que encontrar una regalo que me hiciera recordar a Anna no fue sencillo, como tampoco lo fue llegarla a conocer para que considerara su cumpleaños una fecha digna de pasar trabajo por voluntad propia.

Pero esa rosa, tan única entre todas las demás y tan difícil para llegar a ella, me pareció el regalo perfecto.

Porque Anna es única de entre todas las demás.

Y es la Anna más difícil que conozco.

...

_Mirando nuevamente la rosa asombrada del significado que algo así podía tener, se puso nuevamente de pie mientras se dirigía a la cocina a ponerla en agua y luego se dirigía con ella a su cuarto. "Bien, ya que es mi cumpleaños haz la cena"_

_"¡Eh!, ¡pero ni siquiera me das tiempo para llegar!"_

_"Por eso mismo, es tarde y tengo hambre, pero eso sí, no la quemes y que quede bien hecha, no como la de ayer"_

_"¡Anna!"_

**FIN**

_20/07/04_

_8:16 p.m._

_¡Oh! qué tal... creo que es una de las piezas de la cual me siento más orgullosa, ¿qué piensan?, ¿me quedó bien?, ¿está OOC?._

_Bueno, esto va dedicado a la súper _itako_ que está de cumpleañera el día de hoy ¡_OMEDETOO ANNA- SAMA_! Y que cumplas muchos más al lado de Yoh -._

_¡Ja mata ne!_


End file.
